Amicitia
by Greykeys
Summary: Those headphones, the weight of their gaze, their hand prints; she has what he had. — FeMC & S.E.E.S; Takes place after 'The Answer'.
1. Impedio

This is a different approach for FeMC. What if she was the continuation and sequel to **the Answer**? My original interpretation of FeMC's own storyline.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to take a seat beside me, Yukari-san?"<p>

Her ears quirk at the sound of her name as she turns, spotting the mechanical woman looking up at her expectantly. Yukari remembers how surprised she was; that Aigis chose to stay behind rather than returning to the labs.

Yukari shakes her head, a small smile enveloping her lips as she tightens her hold on a steel bar; steadying herself from the rocky motions of the monorail.

"No it's okay, I'm good." Aigis only nods.

Yukari's brown eyes glance over the cargo train, sneaking glimpses at the few passengers who are wearing their school uniform. Most were unfamiliar faces, chatting and laughing about. She quickly glances them over before pausing briefly on a particular brunette.

She recognizes those headphones.

Squinting slightly, it's quite a surprise to see the subtle similarities between the female with red and_ him_. The way they sit comfortably against the window, eyes glued forward but not quite _there,_ and the isolation of sitting at a lone corner listening to their music is incredibly nostalgic. She can't forget the memories she spent with the boy.

_Don't start judging Yukari, you haven't even spoken to this girl yet. _She reminds herself as she watches the girl reach out for her mp3 player.

Yukari thinks it to be very convenient that this student is going to Gekkoukan high too, noting the similar uniform she's adorning. Adjusting her hold on her blue bag, she motions toward the unknown female, dismissing Aigis' curious gaze with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry, I'll be right back okay?" She only receives a small unsure 'alright' as she makes her way through.

Her eyes flit about the train warily, noting the noises in the train toning down considerably. Yukari's footsteps falter, her motion decreasing as she glances about.

The irritating gossips, hushed whispers, choked laughs, and forced giggles aren't reaching her ears; only the whirring of the train's engine can be heard.

Yukari shifts her footing from the sounds of shuffling. There is sudden movement to her right, then her left, some from behind her, and Yukari finally realizes that passengers from all sides are beginning to crowd her. Their eyes are empty and irises glazed over that Yukari has to force herself to stare a little longer to read words she can't hear. She lip reads.

_"Not yet, not yet."_

That is the only thing Yukari can make out as they begin to push her gently away from the female. Her limbs refuse to function, her senses left numb, as her eyes take note of every movement. When her brown pools catch a pair of crimson staring back with apparent curiosity, Yukari feels slightly relieved that the female in red has taken notice of her current dilemma.

"Hey, stop clustering around her guys!" Yukari watches with apprehension as the girl stands from her seat.

The mob doesn't budge though, incessantly pushing Yukari desperately away from the dark-haired brunette. Yukari doesn't know what to make of it. They want her _away_ from the girl?

_"Not yet, not yet."_

"Minato-san?"

Yukari's ears immediately shoot up and she twists around to see Aigis standing unsure behind her. When she follows Aigis' hopeful blue eyes, it only lands on the unknown female and it makes Yukari wonder: why hasn't she turned into one of these mindless people like all the others? Why hadn't Aigis and herself?

"Hey, did you guys even hear me?" Yukari watches helplessly as the crimson female continues to probe; moving a little more faster towards the mob. "I said get _off_ her, you're suffocating!"

As if suddenly aware of the lack of oxygen in her lungs with everyone pressing up against her, Yukari begins to thrash about.

"G-get off!" She shrieks, roughly shoving away the group surrounding her.

She can feel people being peeled off from her back, they're loud thuds against steel floors echoing hard against her ears. But the more that got off her, the more aggressive they became as the ruby eyed student begins tearing people from the front.

_"Not yet, not yet."_

Their chants are audible now as they try to force the crimson student away from her. She is persistent though, managing to get a hold of Yukari's wrist in adrenaline; trying to pull her out of the raging crowd. Pain surges from Yukari's stomach when more wind is knocked out of her lungs by the mob; successfully forcing them apart to opposite sides of the train.

Yukari stumbles back and feels Aigis catch her just in time.

_"Too late, too late."_

To her surprise, the crowd begins to gradually dissipate. Yukari sees the way their eyes are slowly returning, no longer distant as the group begins to scatter. When they revert back to their normal selves - chatting and laughing and gossiping - Yukari wonders.

What the hell just happened?

"Thank you, Aigis." Yukari says, relieved as the robot gently sets her down.

She looks over to find the crimson female groaning from the other side, slowly getting up as she rubs her back from the painful result of landing on the metal floor. Yukari instinctively runs over to check if she's okay, noting that despite their closer distance, no mob or ravishing crowd formed to stop them.

Yukari kneels down to meet her at eye level as she offers her hand.

"Thanks," Yukari starts, unsure of what to say. "For helping me back there,"

Yukari responds with a shy smile when the stranger's carmine pools look up, her grin widening in gratitude as she takes Yukari's hand. As the dark-haired brunette dusts herself off, clearing away the slight wrinkles at the ends of her skirt, Yukari doesn't miss the small bruises that are etched along her legs.

She winces at the sight of cuts on her cream-like face when the stranger speaks. "No problem," seemingly unperturbed of the injuries she received. Her face is bright, showing off her pearly white teeth as she extends her hand for a proper greeting. "The name's Minako."

Yukari doesn't think much of the name, but hearing Aigis shift suddenly closer, it is apparent the robot does. Yukari takes her offered hand, pleasantly surprised of the stranger's gleaming personality.

"I'm Yukari," she replies as her eyes flit discreetly over to the silent blonde beside her, "and this is Aigis."

Yukari ushers to the robot who merely gives a curt nod.

The female doesn't appear to care much about the cold shoulder the blonde seems to be unknowingly giving her; offering a hand to the quiet woman. Yukari watches with slight apprehension as Aigis stares at Minako's inviting hand, as if there's something that's keeping her from reaching for it. When the robot finally does, Yukari narrows her eyes in concern.

Aigis' face is expressing feelings of nostalgia and Yukari can't help but question it.

"Aigis?"

"Minato-san?" Aigis whispers a second time, ignoring Yukari's call and Yukari is sure she's staring at the blonde like she's crazy.

Why think of Minato?

Yukari turns to face the stranger, curiosity eating her away as Minako laughs heartily; completely oblivious of Yukari's bewildered expression.

"Close," Minako exclaims, her smile still wide. "But just replace the 't' with a 'k'. It's Mina_ko_, Minako Arisato."

It's apparent that the crimson female had assumed Aigis to be a foreign transfer student who couldn't speak Japanese very well.

Yukari merely ignores the way Minako is staring at them curiously as her thoughts begin to relentlessly pound against her brain. The storm of endless possibilities is wracking against her skull and Yukari is having a difficult time processing what Minako has just said.

_Arisato._

* * *

><p><em>Impedio<em>

_"Surround; entangle; obstruct."_


	2. Iterum

_'You have arrived at your destination,'_

The screeching of the train's wheels resound deafeningly in Aigis' ears as bodies tip slightly forward from the sudden motion.

She watches with a torn gaze as Minako stumbles, heading towards the exit against the aggressive current; waving a dismissive hand their way. Aigis doesn't realize she hasn't moved until Yukari grabs her wrist and motions to follow, pushing past sturdy, messy-looking men, and rugged, impatient women as the doors slide shut behind them.

Aigis remains silent as Yukari stops to take a few deep breaths, her hair slightly shaggy as she hunches over, hands on her knees with her blue bag hanging loosely around her arm. She wonders briefly what Yukari thinks after what had just occurred moments ago.

To Aigis, that was a pleasant surprise; perhaps she is related to Minato?

_Yet that does not explain her hand print..._

"Yukari-san?" Aigis lets out a small gasp when said girl sprints forward, dragging the robot along without letting her know exactly what's on her mind.

She can only stare at Yukari's back, blue eyes silently questioning. She keeps with Yukari's pace and it's only when her sapphire gaze catch sight of red headphones, does Aigis finally understand.

They slow their steps, quietly following the girl in crimson and it's now that Aigis whispers, "What are we doing?"

Yukari doesn't respond right away, her face in concentration as she bites her lower lip. Aigis sees a fire in her brown eyes, determination — _hope — _and the robot somehow understands why.

Yukari's steps quicken, wanting to speak to the stranger a few meters in front of them.

"I need to know," Yukari mumbles under her breath and Aigis watches with mild apprehension as Yukari reaches for the girl's arm hesitantly.

When the girl turns in response, Aigis is hit again with feelings of familiarity as those ruby pools glance briefly at her with curiosity. It is evident that she's slightly startled to see them from before but Aigis sees how she smiles kindly anyway, pulling her pair of similar headphones — _memories —_ Aigis thinks, out of her ears as she spins fully towards them.

"Do you need something?" Aigis glances discreetly at Yukari, those brown eyes gleaming in fragility.

"Um," Yukari begins, unable to look away from the pair of innocent red gazing back at her, "would you mind walking with us to school?" Minako's expression displays suspicion, her brows slightly furrowed, and Aigis wonders what she is thinking at the moment. "We sort of forgot how to get there."

They doubt she'll buy it, but when Minako smiles again and ushers them with a tilt of her head, they're taken aback.

"Now where's north?" Aigis hears Minako mutter to herself as she glances around; proof that she is indeed a new student.

Restless shuffling beside her shows that Yukari feels rather uncomfortable pretending like this. All Aigis is really focusing on though is Minako's back as she stares at her form: the way she walks, talks, her hand gestures - _everything_.

Truthfully there aren't many, _if at all_, any resemblance between her and Minato. The only things they seem to have in common are the type of headphones, their last name, and their hand prints.

_But that may have just been a glitch in my system, _Aigis considers inwardly.

"We're here!"

Aigis can't keep the smile from gracing her lips as she eyes the glowing, red student.

Minako looks much like a child, her ruby eyes quick as she takes a peek at every part of the school with glee.

Her face is half covered with her bright grin and her crimson eyes are twinkling as she mumbles repetitive 'ooh's and 'ahhh's at the cherry blossom trees. Aigis peers at a fallen petal that Minako had caught and watches her with warmth as the latter inspects it.

Somehow, Aigis feels complete.

* * *

><p>"And over there's the Faculty Office,"<p>

Aigis watches with tinges of amusement, Minako nodding every single one of Yukari's given information with blatant excitement. Her bright, big, and wide red eyes continue to shimmer; reinforcing that.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you?" Minako asks as she takes a few steps back, already starting down the hall towards the office.

Aigis only nods, waiting for Yukari to speak up. She has yet to inquire the one question that's bothering them.

Aigis feels her body tense, stiff - turn rigid - when Yukari finally does so and they both wait with bated breath. The disappointment that came crashing through them moments later was overwhelming.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by the name of Minato Arisato." Minako replies, her expression apologetic.

Aigis doesn't react when the bell chimes, signalling for class, as Minako walks away with a wave of her hand. The robot can hear Yukari's mumbled curses beside her. Most likely had her hopes too high, but there's still something amiss. Aigis purses her lips, peering with furrowed brows as Minako enters the Faculty Office; one thought continuing to plague the robot.

_What about that hand print?_

* * *

><p>"Minako-chan! How 'bout we go hang out?"<p>

"Let's go shopping together!"

"Hey, why don't we go get some food Minako-chan? My treat."

The jumbled, loud, raging, impatient, mixes of questions thrown left and right was slightly irritating.

Aigis doesn't understand what's happening at the other side of the wall, but whatever it was, Minako seems to be quite the popular student. Blue eyes following Yukari stomping out of the classroom, Aigis can't help but trail closely behind.

She was slightly disappointed to find out that only Yukari was in her class having hoped for Minako to be in it as well. But the reason for feeling such a thing still alludes her.

When Yukari slides the door to class 3-D, the force behind it successfully shut the loud ruckus up in surprise. Aigis realizes with envy that Fuuka and even Junpei were in the same class as Minako.

"Sorry, I'd like to just get to the dorm early today," Aigis hears Minako reply as the latter squeezes through heaps of students, "I still got stuff to unpack." She doesn't notice Yukari until they nearly bang heads and their faces are so close it's making Yukari anxious. "Oh—I didn't see you there," ruby eyes shift curiously as she takes a step back, "did you need something?"

It takes a moment before Yukari responds, shaking her head, moving to the side for Minako to get through. The new student sends another one of her signature smiles, unconsciously touching Aigis' shoulder in an attempt to say goodbye. Aigis frowns, brows visibly narrowing.

There's that feeling again; the signals, the readings, her senses can't possibly be lying. The warm touch of Minako's hand lingers even when she already disappeared down the hall and Aigis is sure of it. So sure of it.

_That's Minato's hand._

But if that's true, where's _Minako's_ individual hand print then? Does she not have one of her own?

"She's quite the charmer, huh?"

Aigis shakes her head, clearing her thoughts for later and focusing on the low voice in front of her. Junpei is grinning, his face bright with life as Fuuka stands idly beside him. The shorter girl is silent, a lot more quieter than usual, and when nervous movement shift beside her, it seems Yukari is much the same. Perhaps it was due to Minako's exponential growing popularity?

"That's just it," Yukari voices out, her tone laced with hints of suspicion and Aigis is slightly taken aback at her hostility, "why so popular all of a sudden?" Sapphire eyes don't move to look at Junpei as he scoffs.

"Don't tell me you're jealous Yuka-tan."

"But it's true Junpei-kun," Aigis doesn't understand why she feels so torn when Fuuka speaks, her blue eyes finally tearing away to meet the shorter girl's in a questioning gaze.

Why does it feel like they're talking behind Minako's back? Like they're accusing her with little to no substantial evidence, suddenly growing hostile towards the new girl when she doesn't seem to have done anything wrong. The robot can't help but feel reprimanding but it's then that she realizes she's feeling protective over Minako and that makes Aigis keep silent. There really is no reason for her to be.

"Isn't it a little..._odd_ for someone to achieve such high status in such a short amount of time?" Aigis doesn't know why she's clenching her fists, biting her tongue; it's frightening.

"Then maybe she's just that irresistable!" Junpei shrugs; uncaring, indifferent about such thoughts. "And anyway, what about her last name? Is she-"

"No. She isn't." Yukari snaps and Junpei recoils, shifting his gaze to the side, pulls his hat just a little lower.

It was a touchy subject despite having seemingly moved past it. It was still new; unforgettable. Aigis doesn't feel as hurt though because they know what became of him. He's keeping the world safe and that's enough for Aigis.

She tugs at the red bow wrapped around her collar.

The atmosphere is suffocating, enclosed, and it's only now that the robot realizes they are the only ones left in the room. Aigis smooths a hand over Yukari's elbow, gently so not to anger her any further. She can feel the girl tremble under her grip, like tremors thundering through her body and it's evident that Yukari can't seem to let it go. But what else is there to hold onto?

"I'm not mad," her voice wavering slightly, seemingly betraying her words. "It's just.." And Yukari doesn't continue any further.

Aigis lightly clutches onto the sleeve of Yukari's sweater, vaguely wondering why she's even defensive about their suspicion with Minako in the first place. There's an indescribable feeling inside her, feeling like they're making the wrong assumptions, the wrong accusations, but she herself can't prove otherwise. What they were saying were plausible and Aigis couldn't argue with that.

She tugs for Yukari to follow, feeling the girl fall in step beside her wordlessly. Aigis leaves with an apologetic smile over her shoulder, Junpei and Fuuka returning the quiet gesture.

* * *

><p>The trip to their new dorm was a lot longer than their older one.<p>

Not only was it females only, but there were so many unfamiliar faces that greeted her, that the robot didn't bother keeping track of any of them. The dorm was much larger, carrying freshmans, juniors, and seniors all packed in one giant lump. It was only natural for it to be such a rowdy place.

Everyone flitted about, everywhere in every direction, in every corner, on every level; a bright, living atmosphere. Chatters resounded down long corridors, gossips at every turn, and Aigis tends to blink away blurring images of people swerving past whenever she enters through the big, golden-knob doors. She wonders how Yukari can handle it all so coolly.

"You'll get used to it," Aigis blinks away a blurry haze, sapphire pools following Yukari's figure, "at least we're roommates."

That was another difference; their rooms were big enough for two people.

Aigis was thankful, preferring to be with someone she knew, especially because she was a more _unique _case. Thinking back, this would have been a lot more handier when she insisted on being with Minato.

"Here, let me get this for you," blue eyes trail away to spot red headphones bouncing tentatively against its owners' chest.

Her voice was reassuring, catching sight of Minako carrying two large suitcases in each hand as a shorter girl hurries to follow behind.

"B-But Minako-chan!" Fuuka is trying desperately to get her to release one of the two large bags, to no avail. "They're too heavy! Let me at least carry one!"

But ruby eyes were twinkling with mirth and Aigis felt something tug at her; entranced. It was unusual though, how seeing Minako remind Aigis of the way things were before; back to their old dorm. Then again, Minako's hand was something she needed to investigate. Or was she still malfunctioning? Fuuka did say that her system appeared to have short circuited.

"There," the creak of wooden floors echo down the hallway, a loud thump; voices resonating against walls. "All done!"

Minako's perky tone couldn't be missed and the robot finds herself heading towards their room. Blue eyes catch Fuuka heaving a dejected sigh, but her delicate, wry smile tells Aigis she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you, Minako-chan." The said girl responds with a dismissive hand, her face beaming with a giant grin plastering her lips.

Energy continued to flow seamlessly off this girl. Aigis briefly wonders when Minako doesn't smile. Would there be something strong enough to get her down? Aigis hopes not, because she's better off smiling at the world; more enchanting that way.

"Is your roommate Fuuka-san?" She couldn't help but ask, that same overprotective feeling shadowing her for Minako.

She feels the need to be close with the girl and rooming with her seemed like a logical (discreet) way of investigating. It'd be advantageous and maybe then she'd have questions answered.

"No, she has Chihiro-san." Ruby eyes blinked at blue.

"Then do you have a roommate?" Aigis continues to probe, unperturbed of Fuuka's probing stare.

"No," Minako shrugs, "I heard everyone already has one and since I came in late, the rooms aren't big enough for a third person." She sighs but a smile still graces her lips and Aigis thinks it's truly beautiful. "I'm by myself but it's alright."

When Aigis returns to her room, she still feels like taking her as a roommate anyway even when Yukari finishes her speech about 'no space - no room'.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to bed yet, Yukari-san?"<p>

It's nearly midnight and Aigis doesn't usually sleep until everyone else does. She's sitting up against her headboard, legs underneath her flower designed sheets as she cradles a book in her hands. Yukari sighs, folding her arms, rests her chin against them. She blinks drowsily at her roommate.

"Maybe, after I finish this last paragraph." And she yawns, stretching her tired arms before going back to her paper.

The moon is shining brightly through the window, acting as perfect light over the wooden desk and Aigis can't help but think it looks so beautiful when full. She remembers during the dark hour that she couldn't quite enjoy the view because it was lamented an eerie green; symbolizing the time of strong shadows and life-threatening dangers.

But it isn't green anymore, there are no more shadows, and it hasn't been that way for a while now. Aigis lets her lips curl upward, knowing that Minato is keeping the world at peace.

Aigis resumes reading her book, not quite understanding the storyline or the troublesome mechanics of each character's relationships; enjoying it nonetheless. The clock placed on her night stand continues to tick quietly, lamplight switched on for her to see the tiny printed letters on the page.

She hears Yukari yawn once more as she shuffles her papers. Her chair screeches against the rough floor, creaking with each step as Yukari motions toward her own bed.

"All done,"

But her steps cut short when their lights flicker off.

Aigis hasn't budged from her position, not anywhere near the lamp, and she's terrified of looking anywhere else other than the green-lit pages. Her breath is stuck in her throat; eyes widening considerably at the realization of what this could mean.

"The moon isn't supposed to be green..."

That was enough to make Aigis twist to finally face Yukari, the brunette appearing like stone as she gazed through the window. She was halfway to her bed, her hand grasping her white sheets.

The green light illuminating against her roommate's frame, against the walls of their room, that look of despair and bewilderment in Yukari's eyes, these were more than enough for Aigis to know exactly what was happening.

She should have expected the blood that began to drip from the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>Iterum<em>

_ "Again; once more; a second time."_


	3. Metuo

Something's dripping.

She rubs her cheek, lazily trying to wipe away whatever substance is falling on her skin. She doesn't bother to open her eyes, too exhausted to really care what is happening at the moment. But when this—this _leak _continues to fall eerily efficiently on the same spot more than she could count, dark brown eyes finally flutter open.

Fuuka was surprised to be able to keep her scream down.

She looks around, strands of teal swaying frantically, head whipping at all directions. She glances at her hand and isn't all too surprised to find red liquid dripping from her finger tips. Taking a short glimpse at a small mirror, her face was as white as the moon would be had it not been colored a symbolic green.

Fuuka doesn't think too much on the fact that Chihiro isn't in her own bed at the moment; messy and empty. Where was she? Wasn't Chihiro already asleep by the time she went to bed?

_For now that isn't what matters, _she reminds herself; feeling the need to find Yukari and Aigis. They needed to discuss what was happening.

Fuuka tries hard to steady her erratic nerves. Her chest is aching from her heart's relentless beats. She feels worry, on edge, and when she stares through her lightly dusted-framed window, Fuuka finally understands why. Her body must have adapted to their routine before as S.E.E.S and unconsciously registered it through her system.

The moon is full.

Fuuka forces to regain control over her frozen body, flinching from a spark of light that blinds her from the side. She tugs at the pile of clothes thrown above it, eyes widening in recognition of the silver device.

Gears finally turning and remembering routine from the past, she hurries to her closet; grabbing her beige holster hidden neatly behind small bags and secured it tightly around her waist. She tucks her evoker in its pouch, reminiscing shortly as her digits skim briefly over cold cobalt.

Getting back to the string of things, she sprints out and down the dark corridor, hastily making for Yukari's and Aigis' room. She doesn't have to worry about disturbing anyone; they're transmogrified, after all.

"Aigis!" She huffs, slamming their door open, but no one is present. "Yukari-chan?"

Where are they? Where would they go in the middle of the night?

Fuuka looks around, scans their beds; one ruffled and the other still neat. She recognizes the pink blankets and stuffed animals secured atop of it. Did Yukari not go to bed at all?

Peering over Aigis' mattress, she finds a novel tossed off to the side and the center of the bed marred with splotches of carmine. Fuuka doesn't bother staying any longer, speeding down a set of stairs to get out into the open.

When she breathes in, the air is cool but moist, the stench reeking of blood and metal. But Fuuka was all too used to it to feel like hurling.

She scans the area with critical eyes, noting how everything is just as it would be before the battle with Nyx. Coffins, pools of crimson covering the streets, everything a color green; she feels for her holster, reminding of the worn, rough leather beneath her thin fingers. Her breath stops short and her ears perk up at the faint sound of movement; something's coming.

Hand tentatively wrapping around her evoker's hilt, Fuuka turns slowly, careful to avoid making a sound as she strains her ears to hear. It sounds like shuffling of feet, shoes shifting and sliding against the cement floor, looming closer.

With a light click, she pulls her gun out of it's pouch, grasping it shakily with both hands and waits. She's still having trouble absorbing the fact that the dark hour is back. Fuuka nearly jumps out of her skin, yelping when she hears her name gasped out behind the shadows of an alley. His hat is tipped slightly to the side, his crooked, apologetic grin revealing her dear classmate.

"Junpei-kun?"

His grin is sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck, eyes darting nervously left and right as he tries to form a reasonable sentence to explain his situation.

"I was out with some friends until they turned into coffins..."

Fuuka can only blatantly stare at Junpei in bewilderment. He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

"So uh," he continues on, motioning closer to Fuuka and finally getting out of that dark alleyway, "what do you think happened?"

Fuuka only shakes her head at him, dejected because even she doesn't know how. Wasn't the dark hour already rid of a while ago? Even during the Abyss of Time, the dark hour wasn't present. What changed? She hears him sigh heavily beside her, draping a lazy arm over her shoulders in what appears to be reassurance of some sort.

"Whatever it is, we can solve it no problem, right Fuuka?"

Teal strands move against light currents as her companion ushers her forward, down empty green-red streets in a casual manner. He hasn't removed his arm around her and she briefly wonders if he is slightly worried. When Junpei starts squeezing her shoulders a little tighter than usual, Fuuka looks up and meekly asks,

"What's wrong?"

"Fuuka?_ Stupei?_"

And his grip is gone as he mutters words Fuuka knows is rather best left ignored. Her dark brown eyes find Yukari and Aigis coming closer, the former having her own holster strapped tightly around her thigh.

"I was looking for you!" Fuuka says, Yukari sending an apologetic smile, her shaking hands catching Fuuka's attention.

"We were just checking things out,"

She replies, although the tremor in Yukari's voice doesn't go unnoticed by the shorter girl. Fuuka was about to ask when Junpei suddenly shuffles forward, pointing at something in the distance.

"Dude! Check it out!" Fuuka watches with apprehension despite Junpei's look of surprise and growing excitement. Her nerves are telling her there's something very wrong.

"Y-you're kidding," Fuuka hears Yukari mumble under her breath, voice breaking, a stark contrast to Junpei's optimism. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

There, right in front of them, was a group of Gekkoukan students walking aimlessly down the street.

Fuuka looks up at the moon and finds that the dark hour isn't over yet. So why were people awake? She only remains silent, preferring to gaze from afar and watch curiously as the people continued on their way. They seemed so ignorant, unperturbed of the conditions around them and it's nerve-wrecking. Aren't they afraid?

"Why—_why _are people still awake!" Yukari demands as she grips on the collar of Junpei's shirt; fist hardening and her eyes furiously looking for answers. Fuuka turns to see Aigis isn't budging while Junpei only shrugs as he tries desperately to loosen her grip.

"D-don't look at me! I'm just as clueless as you!" He exclaims, rubbing his sore throat when Yukari finally let go. Fuuka continues to look around and finds that there are still coffins lying about.

"Some are still transmogrified," The two loudest of the group snap towards Fuuka's direction. Aigis only nods while their eyes dusted with astonishment and Junpei can't help but ask,

"Wha? But that doesn't make any sense," he stares at the group of students ahead of them, "I mean, shouldn't they be sleeping in their coffins too?" He squints then, brows crinkling in concentration as he steps a little closer to get a better view.

"What? What is it?" Junpei only raises a hand to silence Yukari as he strained his eyes to see better. _Those students,_ Fuuka thinks, haven't she seen them today?

"Woah, that's spooky." He murmurs to himself as he watches them. Do they even know where they're going?

"What's spooky?"

"Them," he points and waits for Yukari to finally figure it out. When her eyes begin to widen considerably, Fuuka manages to voice out their thoughts first before Junpei.

"They're in our class."

"Yeah," Yukari breathes, her brown pools glancing at every direction, "_all _of them." Why are the people who aren't transmogrified, in the same class as Fuuka and Junpei? What's the correlation? And why were there suddenly so many of them?

"Maybe they all coincidentally have the potential?" Fuuka hears Junpei suggest eagerly, already making his way towards the people in front of them. He ignores Yukari's exasperated groan as she tries to reason with the enthusiastic boy. Fuuka could only stare from the sidelines as Yukari frantically grips the end of his shirt in an attempt to stop him.

"H-hey get back here!" Yukari yells as she pulls him forcefully back, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ugh," he pushes away her tight grip and hurriedly runs over to the quiet students, "what's wrong with saying hi?" he yells from a distance. Fuuka only continues to worry, anxious of what might occur through Junpei's rash decision. Yukari is grumbling curses beside her and Aigis has yet to say a word. Fuuka winces when the brown haired boy—_Kenji _she remembers, roughly hits away the hand touching his shoulder as Junpei attempts to speak to him. She can't hear the words being exchanged between the two boys but she caught the look of surprise on Junpei. Kenji stalks off, ignoring the other boy as Junpei once again tried to reach out; he seemed urgent for something.

"What, did you like, scare him away or something?" Yukari starts as the three females approached Junpei. Fuuka only continues to feel apprehensive as she watches Kenji walk away; body hunched over, swaying as if off balance. Almost like he was one of the Lost, except he was functioning. She had a short glimpse of his expression when he turned around.

_It was blank._

But he was much different, for Kenji clearly spoke to Junpei unlike the Lost where they couldn't utter anything coherent.

"What did he say?" Fuuka asks urgently as she quickly went to his side, tugging gently at his arm as she stared up at him. His face was so _pale _and it's scaring her. "What did he say Junpei-kun?" He seemed so frightened, bewildered with his eyes as wide as saucers and the feel of his arm shaking beneath her fingers only made Fuuka that much more worried. She feels Yukari stand on the other side of Junpei, violently shaking him to wake him up from his dazed state.

"He—" Fuuka felt _electricity _run through her every nerve, shocking not only her, but everyone else from their stupor as another voice reached her sensitive ears. She can feel Junpei finally moving, twisting around slowly to face whoever was behind him. Fuuka had to shift to the side to see past Junpei's taller form. She can finally hear something audible escape Aigis' lips—a gasp, while Yukari seems as terrified as ever at the figure before them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" That familiar tone made Fuuka's skin crawl and she doesn't know why. "Isn't it kind of late to be out and about?"

Her ruby eyes etched with curiosity under the green moonlight. Her smile wide as she tilts her head slightly, strands of auburn hair swaying against the smooth movement as it curled around her cheeks, emphasizing her cream-like complexion. Fuuka feels everyone freeze beneath her mysterious gaze. Her crimson pools were warm, questioning, enchanting and it was more than enough to keep them cemented in place. But Yukari was the first to react, taking a deep breath as she steps forward. Fuuka can see her brown eyes harden suspiciously at the new arrival.

"We should be asking you the same thing."

Her voice shook: fear, hostility, and doubt laced as she stands firmly on her spot. Tremor seems to course through Yukari as Minako eyes them with slight—_hurt? _Fuuka thinks as she finds Yukari appearing suddenly hesitant under her crimson scrutiny. That look disappears once it comes though and the girl in front of them sighs, pushing away a lock of hair from her face as she takes a step closer.

Yukari takes a step back, visibly shaking. She cringes from the pained look that returns to dance across those carmines.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Minako asks, a frown lining her lips.

Fuuka merely winces at Minako's delicate tone, unable to look her in the eyes. She doesn't know what to say.

* * *

><p><em>Metuo <em>

_"To fear; be afraid; apprehension."_


	4. Turbatio

This chapter is written from FeMC's perspective. (2nd person)

* * *

><p>Green.<p>

That's all you can see right now as you blink your eyes from exhaustion. You don't remember much, only images of a blue butterfly flashing through your mind as you stretch your right hand against the wall to steady yourself. Your left is busy clutching your forehead, the pain shooting vehemently against your skull as you wait for the throbbing to pass. You wince when you attempt to look at what's ahead of you, noticing that you're in the halls of the dorm; green and red illuminating the floors, walls and ceilings. You're not in your room and it takes a moment before you remember why in the first place. You couldn't sleep, a nightmare keeping you awake so you decided it'd be okay if you asked Yukari and Aigis if you could sleep over; a butterfly passing over your head along the way.

Then everything turned green and the scent of copper infiltrated your senses.

You take a cautious step forward, feeling liquid merge and flux between your toes. When you look down, it's only gnawing curiosity that ebb your insides at the puddle of crimson soaking your feet. It's warm to the touch and you wonder if this was blood; and was it fresh? You realize there's plenty more down the corridor, the stench reeking and you ponder if this was all from one person. Did this come from people? And if so, how many? Your ruby eyes catch sight of an open door - _Fuuka and Chihiro's? _And hurry over; seeing empty mussed sheets for both occupants. You want to check up on Aigis and Yukari, but not before changing into more comfortable attire. You feel that you won't be getting any sleep tonight.

You run back towards your room, side-stepping puddles of red as you take short peeks across rooms that were left open.

Coffins.

Nothing but coffins in some rooms, on mattresses where people should be. It helps you conclude, however, that perhaps they were in there. Whether asleep or dead, you don't know. You don't stick around though, pace hastening until you finally reach your room. You head straight for the closet, grabbing a jacket and a pair of red sneakers and sprint back out. You aren't sure if you should be relieved or worried when you find the two people you were looking for not in coffins. Their room was just as empty as Fuuka's and it's bothersome.

You don't understand why you're feet is suddenly trotting down the stairs but you comply anyway; finding yourself at the entrance to the dorm. Seems like you won't be getting any fresh air because of the stench of blood still floating; noting it wasn't any different outside. It feels like you can't escape this, eyeing how the streets, the side-walks and the buildings look just as similar to the inside of the dorm; a canvas for inks of monochrome green and red.

**Tak, tak,**

Your head spins cautiously towards the small noise, foot steps clacking softly against pavement and you freeze in your spot. Your breath pauses in your throat, waiting for the slightest sound to show that it's near, but you release it when you find one of your classmates simply walking around. But what was Chihiro doing outside anyway? And where was Fuuka? You trudge over, feeling relieved that you weren't the only one 'awake'; hand reaching out to question the girl.

"Chihiro-san? What are you doing?"

Your brows furrow at her strange reply; her toothy, somehow-_supposed_-to-be reassuring smile kind of shaking your core as she stood there with an unreadable expression. You feel your body shift back as you gaze into those faded iris.

"Keeping you alive."

Your mind is reeling, coming up with many illogical reasons for her to say such a thing, but nothing fits. Keep you alive?

"I'm giving you all the love you need," and you step back when Chihiro grasps your arm, her brown eyes wide with an eerie gaze. Her hold feels frantic, desperate as if trying to show you what she means but her glazed pools make you doubt her intentions. What is she doing?

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She's trying to pull you closer, her grip frighteningly firm and you're thinking of pushing her; to get away. But when she reaches for your face, you can't seem to move any longer and you shut your eyes tight; waiting for whatever was about to happen. Her breath is tickling your left ear as she whispers words that still doesn't make you feel any better.

"You _need _us."

Her words were haunting, final as she drew back and walked away; leaving you to your rampaging thoughts. Your pulse is vibrating painfully against your chest, breathing coming out as short huffs - as if you've just ran a marathon. Blood is rushing through your veins, nerves shaking and head spinning.

Who is us?

"What did he say?"

Voices are faint, barely audible but you can recognize that it was Fuuka's. You feel immensely relieved that she seems to know _exactly_ what she was saying, and you're compelled to find her. You grip your shirt to steady these erratic beats, still evidently disturbed with encountering Chihiro. But what if she was like Chihiro? What would you do then? You sneak your way over towards the voice, seeing Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis and even Junpei at the middle of the road. But why were they shaking the guy?

"What are you guys doing out here?" You speak out, hoping that they weren't like your classmate previously, "Isn't it kind of late to be out and about?" When they turn fast, looking like deers caught in headlights, it feels as if a ball of yarn is stuck in your throat as they stare at you with fear painting their anxious eyes. They look so frightened, Yukari's fist visibly shaking beneath the moon's green light. You glance briefly at the blonde, noting how she doesn't seem as shaken as the rest and it bothers you whether that was good or bad.

"We should ask you the same thing."

You're taken aback, hurt clenching your heart when Yukari stares at you with such animosity. Her brown pools piercing through your carmines with evident hostility, but your chest thumps painfully at the sight of overwhelming fear. Fuuka is looking at you with hints of concern in her darker eyes beneath the anxiety, but it does little to quell the tightness in your rubys. You want to get rid of their fear, of their worries and insecurities, so you take a hesitant step forward. You wince when Yukari takes an equal step back; it really hurts.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

Fuuka's eyes flicker as Yukari remained motionless. Junpei seemed to struggle taking in your appearance and you question Aigis' silent presence. Your carmines snap discreetly when a spark of light hit your eye, squinting and you don't know how to react when you find a gun strapped around Fuuka's waist; another around Yukari's thigh. They own guns? Would they shoot you? This wasn't how you wanted things to go. You wanted to feel relieved, safe to know that people you can trust were there for you. But it strikes a cord when you find the first people you seemingly befriended, appear so reluctant to see you.

"W-we're not!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that horrible lie, but no one complained. You're aware that they were shaken, struggling to calm their nerves, but at least Yukari spoke up. It takes away the heavy air around them and you're grateful. You feel you should explain yourself, to rid suspicion they may have of you, but it's poking you to dare ask why. You choose not to.

"I was just looking for you," you say, hoping this was enough to clarify your presence, but that only seemed to heighten their senses; warily glancing at one another before finally looking back at you. You scratch your cheek, not sure if you should continue. "it's worrisome to find out your dorm mates aren't in their rooms." Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to make them feel any better.

"What exactly were you doing _checking_ our rooms?" Yukari's voice lacked the malice it previously held and you're happy about that. You want nothing more than to just stick with them and solve this weird phenomena together. Your cheeks feel hot when you remember why you were looking for Yukari and Aigis in the first place, feeling embarrassed as you bite your lip; crimsons flicking away from piercing ecru.

"Oh, it's just—" Yukari doesn't seem to know what to say when you rub the back of your neck nervously, muttering quietly, "—I had a bad dream so.." it wasn't difficult to hear Junpei's silent cry of joy - _a moan_ and it only makes your face flush a dozen shades darker. You chance a sneak and find Yukari looking just as flustered and Aigis appearing unreadable as ever.

"I'm sorry, but what does a bad dream have to do with our rooms?" You can hear Yukari groan, exasperated, her face buried in her hands and Aigis innocently cocks her head to the side; questioning with a childish gaze. You finally smile, a giggle escaping your lips as everyone else seemed to lighten up eventually.

"I just needed someone," and Yukari's face flares, seemingly not used to this kind of predicament, "to keep me company." You finish with your signature smile, tremendously relieved as you catch the sight of a rather pleased Junpei, a shy Fuuka, a curious Aigis and a blushing Yukari. You managed to take away their fears—_with the unexpected help from the blonde foreigner_, and that's a good feeling.

Of course, things don't stay the same for too long, as a screech reach your ears; your mind throbbing painfully. Your hands automatically react in an attempt to remedy the resounding echoes of shrieks as your head pulsates violently. It was deafening, a long-high-pitched note seamlessly carrying the same tone continuously as it screams against your skull. You squint, seeing that you weren't the only one experiencing this as Fuuka, Junpei and Yukari kneel grieving in indescribable pain. You realize Aigis is the only one standing, appearing unperturbed of the screeching as she bends over to her friends, her expression painted with concern. Her hand is soothingly rubbing Yukari's shoulder and you vaguely wonder if Aigis even hears it at all.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

Her questions only serve as proof as you groan, the volume of the shrieks increasing and your mind feels like blowing up. It's unbearable, and just when you thought you were going to lose it, the screams subside; only a trail of whispers left in its wake. You stand on wobbly knees, finding it quite an effort just to walk over to your classmates as Aigis continues to probe.

"What is it Yukari-san? What happened?"

You catch Fuuka send Yukari a worried look, while Junpei was as white as a ghost with disbelief written over his face. No one seems to realize Aigis was talking, so you kneel beside her; resting a hand over her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes snap towards you, a look of longing and familiarity flashing as she stares into your ruby pools. You feel compelled to speak, but Junpei seems to beat you to it.

"My persona," and you whip your head, wondering what exactly the boy was saying as he stares at his hands. Yukari's and Fuuka's eyes flicker briefly at you before staring at Junpei; but you didn't miss their worried expressions. You can still feel sapphires burn against the side of your face as you wait for the boy to speak again.

_Persona? Like a mask? _You think idly, realizing that they knew more than what they let on.

"Trismegistus," he says and a knowing look glazes over Fuuka and Yukari. You're still sitting there, wondering what the hell was going on. "was in pain, and I can hear his scream—" you're staring at him like he was crazy; not missing the hesitant nods from the two girls. "—coming right from my head. I felt like I was going to _blow_." What was he talking about? What could there _possibly_ be anything_ understandable_ about this? But your two classmates agreed whole-heartedly; Yukari even joining in.

"I—" she starts, brown eyes staring at the little rocks on pavement, "—I heard it too, with Isis screaming." Your mind is wandering, nothing making sense at all.

"Juno too," and you can feel Aigis shift under your hand; shrugging it away as she stands. You watch with apprehension when blue pools look so lost as she stares at her friends with a troubled expression.

"Then why couldn't I," she breathes, sapphires darting to each one of them. You have no clue what she was so worried about, but you don't say anything as she raises her hands, studying her palms. "why couldn't I hear Athena..?"

Silence seemed to envelope them and you don't see what the big deal was. Besides, who were Trismegistus, Isis, Juno and Athena? Aren't those relating to Greek Mythology?

"Is that what you call a persona?" Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because they're staring at you as if they've just realized you were there all along. Didn't they just look at you? Bewilderment clouded their eyes and you feel like squirming beneath their undivided scrutiny. You don't know whether it was a good or bad thing when their eyes slowly widen; hints of understanding reaching their pale faces. Did they figure out something?

"You heard it too, didn't you." Yukari states, her ecru gazing into your carmines; the knowing glance throwing you off balance. What was there to know? "A scream."

You nod, not quite understanding the point they were trying to get across.

"So then, that means—"

Air was suddenly knocked out of you.

You feel yourself glide across the cement floor, legs dangling whilst your right arm throbs with excruciating pain.

What just happened?

You can only catch whirring images of street lamps and buildings as your left arm skid against pavement. You hear a jarring crack echo through your ear drums when your back slams against some sort of wall; faintly hearing the cries of your classmates. You feel warm liquid fall from your forehead, forcing your right eye to shut as it slips to your chin. You feel it drop onto your torn jacket, but that's the least of your problems. You briefly glance towards the left, eyeing your crimson arm with a grimace as you watch red continue to ooze out of a large gash. It's numb so you don't worry about the pain; idly registering the sounds resonating through the air with slight curiosity.

You hear gun shots, the shattering of glass, the various cries of _'Persona'_ as you struggle with keeping your eyes open.

You feel incredibly light-headed, something wet beginning to drip from the back of your head as you watch with half-lidded rubys. You see monsters_—three of them,_ as they fight off against this bigger looking one. It was sort of amazing.

You **want** to smile, simply because this _would_ have been a cool action movie, because you always do, because you want the world to smile_ with_ you, and merely because you **can.** But as you try to lift a hand to wipe the blood from your eye, managing to raise a single finger instead, you realize you **can't** as your scarlets begin to slowly flutter close.

That's too bad, really.

* * *

><p>I figured it'd fit best if I wrote from 2nd person, simply because us readers play as her, or as <em>you. <em>


	5. Conscientia

Minako glided across the air like a bullet.

A _**fuckin'**_ bullet.

Junpei could have sworn his heart stopped when he heard an ear-cringing _**crack**_ as Minako slammed against a damn building. He didn't even notice his lungs were burning for oxygen as he watched the new girl bleed over the floor, his breath stuck in his throat while her arms were absurdly wrapped in red. He watched her watch him with one eye open; the other having shut from the blood that continued to pour over it.

All she did was blink.

And as she sat there, staring at him with one tired carmine, Junpei was reminded of needing to breathe as gun-shots pierced the air.

Instincts finally kicking him into gear, he runs for Fuuka's holster; noting that Isis sent a garudyne towards that humongous black bastard as it flails; it's figure distorting. He ignores Fuuka's shriek as he reaches for her evoker, pulling it roughly towards his head as he revels in the feel of cold steel against his skin.

He missed shooting himself.

"_Persona!_"

And as that shadow recoils from Trismegistis, he glances over towards Yukari; never really expecting her to summon her's first.

Yukari seemed to be the one who'd follow after everyone else, like always, but as he watches her brown eyes blaze in swirls of anger, fear and concern - ecru shifting to Minako every few seconds - Junpei realizes Yukari just wants this to end quickly so she can check over their classmate.

He can feel Juno behind him as she scans the enemy ahead; Fuuka situated inside her armor; her eyes closed. When he takes a brief glance towards Minako, he finds himself not wanting to look away; because he couldn't; what if she died right there? He wanted to run over and make sure she was okay, that she'd live past this, but when her left eye begins to droop close, Junpei panics.

"_Just get over there Yukari!_" He screamed, and he must have sounded so uncharacteristically terrified because Yukari didn't complain; sprinting without a second thought as Isis disappears into faded purple. He turns his attention back towards that stupid black blob and watches Aigis pierce bullets into its slimy body; the bits and pieces of its distorted figure a splattering mess.

He remembers that he has no sword to chop it in half.

"It's weak against fire!"

And Junpei didn't need to be told twice as he called out to his persona.

"Agidyne!"

Junpei watches with triumph as the shadow continues to burn and turn to ashes in Trismegistis' flames; its cries piercing the warm air with a screeching howl. He motions to release his persona again; his gun cool against his skin.

_"Minako." _His persona whispers against his subconscious, and Junpei hates himself for momentarily getting carried away.

He runs towards the building, the injured girl situated up against the wall, keeping her steady as Yukari continues to work on her. He hears Aigis and Fuuka follow closely behind as he kneels on the other side of Minako; watching as Yukari wipes off the red on her arms.

"I've already healed most of her injuries," Yukari says, shattering the deafening silence that had covered the air. She ties a handkerchief from her pocket over the girl's left arm, "but I've only managed to reduce the size of the gash."

Junpei winces at the sight of the open wound; noting that the scar didn't seem any different.

_It still looks large and painful._ He feels like such a douche bag for not being able to protect her, being a guy and all.

"I'll carry her," he states then, to make up for not being a hero. Yukari merely nods, cleaning away the blood over Minako's right eye; her face furrowed in concentration. Fuuka kneels beside him, pulling out her own handkerchief to help and clear the smudges of crimson from the girl's hands. Junpei waits with bated breath when Aigis voices the one question plaguing his mind.

"Will she be all right?"

Yukari's finishing up, smoothing scarlet from Minako's chin with a neat swipe of her hand. "Yeah, she'll be okay."

"B-but what about that crack?" Junpei isn't sure if he should've asked, but the weak smile gracing Yukari's lips tells him everything's going to be fine.

"You might not believe me but," she starts as she holds Minako from slumping in her position, "that crack came from the _wall_; not her." Junpei can feel his jaw fall to the floor, his eyes wide with astonishment. He really couldn't believe it.

"F-for real?" Yukari looks like she wants to laugh, but settles for rolling her eyes instead as she glances at the boy.

"Yeah," and she turns Minako slightly so Junpei can see, "she managed to break the wall."

He hears Fuuka breathe a sigh of relief as she motions to stand. When Yukari ushers towards the boy that she was done, he places himself in front, kneeling as Yukari carrys Minako over his back. He adjusts himself with the added weight, slipping his hands beneath the girl's thighs as he hoists her up; Minako's arms over his shoulders as her head rests over his right. Hairs begin to stand on the back of his neck when he feels her slow-light breath tickle his skin.

_"That's a good thing," _Trismegistis says, releasing a small chuckle. "_means she's alive and breathing."_

Junpei smiles, glad to hear his persona again. Ever since the end of the Abyss of Time, he couldn't hear his persona talk to him anymore, like he was just gone; out of his mind, out of his conscience. So when Trismegistis suddenly came out of nowhere and spoke again, Junpei realizes just how much he misses the voice inside his head. He wants to ask his persona where he'd gone off too, but he didn't get a chance when Fuuka's pensive voice rings in his ears.

"It was just a normal shadow," her voice shakes and Junpei feels cold. Just a normal shadow? It wasn't those abnormally-strong-and-once-every-full-moon kind of shadow?

"So you're telling me that shadow just ventured outside of Tartarus?" Yukari asks as she moves beside him. Junpei thinks hard, his face scrunching slightly as he crinkles his nose; brows furrowing in concentration. Was there still a Tartarus?

He watches teal-strands sway as Fuuka nods, "Yes, just like that one before; with Koro-chan."

"Wait, wait, _hold_ up. What about Tartarus?" He asks, receiving only an incredulous scoff from Yukari as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Stupei, Tartarus is our school, _remember?_" And she gives him that look like it was the most_ ridiculous_ question he could have_ ever_ asked. "Why would it_ not _still be around?" And he ponders quietly; shoulders slumping as he readjusts the weight on his back. He couldn't argue with that.

When the air is relieved of copper and the moon returns to its pale white glow; Junpei releases a sigh of relief. He still watches with awe at the blood that had pooled on the ground disappear without a trace; its origin still unclear.

"She heard it too." A quiet whisper breaks the cool atmosphere as he begins to walk. He hears Yukari fall in step with him as she elaborates Aigis' inquiry.

"You mean the screams from our personas." Junpei merely watches Aigis gaze at the girl he's carrying; her sapphire pools filled with a type of longing he can't quite decipher.

"Doesn't that mean she has one too?" And Yukari heaves a heavy sigh as if she can't believe the level of idiocy from the boy. Junpei only ignores the obvious distaste the girl has for his question as he continues, "Doesn't it make you wonder which one it'd be?"

"Minato's."

He stops then, pausing from Aigis' sudden suggestion. Junpei can't help but look at her curiously as Yukari's voice rings lightly in the air; probing.

"What makes you think so?" And his eyes follow Aigis' as she reaches out to tuck a strand of auburn from Minako's face behind her ear; sapphire pools gleaming almost confidently. As if sure.

Junpei doesn't miss the sudden spark that flashes in the robot's eyes as she responds; her tone laced with emotions akin to having loved; and discovering love.

"I feel him..in her." And Aigis runs her thumb over the injured girl's face, her voice ringing nostalgia. "I see him..in her."

But Junpei doesn't believe her—_just can't_.

Minato's a lock on a gate, after all.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know; lame update. Wouldn't even be worth the wait considering its length, hunh? But I did just so you would know I'm still alive and roaming about. This chapter had been left to rot in a corner of my folder and I thought it was about time I picked it up again.<p>

At least, just so you all know I'm still writing.

Hope you all continue to stick around.


End file.
